1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for an endless power transmission belt or the like, a new kit containing such a tensioner and to new methods of making such a tensioner and such a kit.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of a support means having a mounting surface means, a single bolt means, and a belt tensioner having a housing means secured to the support means in abutting relation to the mounting surface means thereof by the single bolt means that is carried by the housing means and the support means, the support means having opening means interrupting the mounting surface means in offset relation to the bolt means, the housing means having a certain removable pin means extending therefrom and being received in the opening means of the support means to orient the tensioner relative to the support means and to prevent rotation of the housing means on the bolt means. Such prior known pin means has a threaded shank portion threadedly disposed in an internally threaded opening in the housing means so that an enlarged head of the pin means is received in the offset opening of the support means.
It is also known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, first spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative the the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, and a frictional dampening means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means to dampen the movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means and in at least one direction of movement thereof, the dampening means having a longitudinal axis, the support means comprising a shaft means having a longitudinal axis and being fixed from movement relative to the belt engaging means, the belt engaging means having a portion thereof being rotatably carried by the shaft means so as to rotate relative to the shaft means, the dampening means comprising a pair of frictionally engaging first and second parts with the first part comprising an annular pad of friction material that is coaxially disposed and axially movable on the shaft means relative to the second part, and second spring means urging the first part against the second part with a certain spring force, the first part of the dampening means having guide means thereon, the support means comprising an end cap having opening means therein that receive the guide means therein to guide movement of the first part, the opening means having bearing means receiving the guide means therein. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,538 to Henderson.